The tutor
by bitascull
Summary: Bella is the shy, quiet type that no one likes. Jasper is a stoner... His parents are strict so when he gets a B in math they make him get a tutor. What will happen between them? All Human. Re-done! :
1. Tutor?

**Here is the redo I promised you. I am trying to make this one better. Better written and context. Please tell me if I did. It would be greatly appreciated! Any ideas do tell me. Review if you want. I know I said I was going to wait and see what people want but I want to get this out of the way. Thank you all. If it weren't for you guys I would have given up.**

_Summary: Bella is the shy, quiet type that no one likes. Jasper is a stoner that everyone likes but he hates it! His parents are strict so when he gets a B in math they make him get a tutor. Guess who he's with? Yup, it's Bella. What will happen?_

We're so different

And yet the same

We're indifferent

But at least he has no shame.

By: Me

**BPOV:**

When will this stupid, idiotic class end? I look at the clock and held back a groan. I still had half an hour. Ugh I hate math. I have to sit next to Lauren. She never leaves me alone in this class or in gym. Now that I think of she never does leave me alone. She likes to annoy me and one day I will break and won't have control over my actions.

"Hey, Smelly Belly!" I hear a loud nasally voice say. I hear the class laugh except one person. And that is Jasper Whitlock. I sigh. He looks at me with sad eyes.

I guess today is the day she's going to make me break. I raise my hand. "Yes, Bella?" Mr. Wills said.

"I can't hear you because learns voice is bothering me." I said sighing dramatically. The whole class started laughing harder. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw Jasper trying to cover his laughter.

I looked at Lauren to see her looking at me with shocked eyes. I don't see why guys like her. She's all fake. Fake bleached blond eyes, fake boobs. I think the only thing not fake about her is her eyes which is icy blue eyes. Truthfully they scare me. But I guess guys like everything she has. Or maybe it's because she sleeps with anyone who wants to. I wander if she ever did it with a girl. Eh probably not.

"Lauren please come up here." The teacher says. She slowly gets up, glares at me, flips her hair back, and walks to the front of the class.

I looked over at Jasper and admired him. Everyone in school loves him and his "bad boy attitude" makes every girl like him more. Everyone knows he smokes pot except the adults. That doesn't stop people liking him. I think that makes more people like him. It could also be his good looks. He has honey golden blond hair that looks so soft. He light blue eyes always seem calm. I could get lost in them forever. Right now he's wearing a motorcycle leather jacket that has his name on the back and washed out jeans. He looks so hott like he always does. I'm surprised I've never seen him with any girls except his friends.

I sigh and suddenly Jasper looks at me. I quickly moved my head, feeling the blush covering my face. I look at the front of the class to see Lauren arguing with the teacher. This gets better by the minute.

"Lauren, that's enough! You will have detention tomorrow and won't cheer. Now please move seats with," He looks around the classroom. "Jasper." He says the last part with a small smile. Wait did he Jasper? Crap! Lauren stomps over to her old desk grabs her stuff glares at me before turning and walking with her held high up. "You both will sit there for the rest of the year. Now work on your homework for the rest of your hour." He said before sitting at his desk.

Jasper coolly slid into his desk and gave me a half smile. I hesitantly smile back before looking down making sure my hair covers my face. I knew I was blushing. I quietly worked on my work. It wasn't that hard. I moved here a year ago and already learned this stuff but they're making me redo it. I'm a junior and I can't wait until I graduate. I've always been intrigued with Jasper. There's just something about him… Stop Bella! Concentrate on the math.

I finished my math homework with ten minutes to spare. I groan and see Jasper look at me from the corner of my eye. I blush for the third time. I grab the book I started last night and started reading. It wasn't that great but I want to try something new.

I jumped when the bell rang, startled that ten minutes went by so fast. I quietly put my stuff away as fast as I could. I hate school. I only have one or two friends. I'm really shy. The only reason I go is so I can graduate.

"Bella and Jasper can I talk to you for a minute?" Mr. Wills says. Darn! I was almost gone. Ugh! "Jasper I talked to your parents this morning and they think you should get a tutor. I know you have a B but they you can do. Seeing as Bella is the best student in this class, I was wandering if both of you wouldn't mind her tutoring you." I opened my mouth to object. I HATE math! "Of course Bella you will get rewarded. You will be excused from next math test and get math credits for doing this." Dang!

I clear my throat. "That's fine with me if Jasper doesn't mind." I whisper. I sneak a glance at Jasper and see him smiling.

"That's fine with me." He says in a sweet voice.

"Great! You will be tutoring until the end of the year since we only have a month and a half left. It'll be every Monday and Wednesday. Oh and every other Friday. Not this Friday but the one after that. You'll work in the classroom for the first week and afterwards you can find a place to do it. Alright?" We both nod our head. "Good. Have a nice weekend!"

Jasper and I both walked out of the classroom. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella." Jasper says as I walk away. I wave at him and see his friends coming towards him. Outside I felt my phone vibrate. I grab it out of my front pocket and sighed. I don't want to deal with him right now. I pressed reject and watched as Jacob's name disappeared off the screen.

**JPOV:**

I sighed as I watched Bella walk out the door. I shake my head and turned towards my friends.

"WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU AND BELLA?" Alice yells.

"Alice calm down. Jeez, I'm going to be deaf by the end of the day." I look behind her and see all my friends waiting expectantly for me to answer Alice. "And nothing is going on. She's just tutoring me." I said calmly even though I'm jumping up and down inside.

"That may be true but I saw how you looked at her and we all know you've had a crush on her since she first came here." Rose said.

"I know but I doubt anything will happen."

"But-" Alice starts.

"No buts Ali. Just drop it please." I said sternly.

I sigh as I enter my house, glad that I'm alone. I run upstairs to my room. I drop my bag on my bed and grab my homework. I need to finish this before I do anything. My parents would be so mad if they got home and it wasn't done. They are really strict which is why I need a tutor. I'm actually happy about that part though.

My homework only took about forty-five minutes. The beauty of having study hall 6th hour. I usually get most of my homework done then. I look at the clock and realize I still have two hours until my parents come home.

I jump off my bed and grab my stash and start a bowl. I sigh in relief as I feel the affects take place. It always calms me down and let's me think. Only one thing is one my mind right now. Bella Swan. I wonder if she knows I smoke pot. Probably. Every kid at school does. But would she want to be my friend still? Or go out with me? What would her dad think? Would I stop if she wanted me to? And why am I thinking about this?

I always knew I had a crush on her. I mean who wouldn't? She's so cute with her long chocolaty brown hair and her warm brown eyes that remind me of hot chocolate. Wait! Did I just think that? Jeez I'm turning into a wimp.

I hear the front door open and realized I've been thinking for two hours. Time sure does fly when you're high! I look in the mirror making sure I look fine and run down the stairs to see what we're having for dinner. My mom is the best cook ever! At least in my book.

**I hope you like the redo so far. I was going to add more but my spark is gone for the day. Ha-ha. Tell me what you think. Any ideas are welcome. Remember I might not update for a while it depends on the poll on my profile. Thank you all for reading. You guys have kept me going!(: I hope you guys liked my semi poem at the beginning haha.**

**~bitascull **


	2. When do we meet her?

I'm glad a lot of you like this remake. I'm sorry for all the mistakes. I forget to proof read it a lot. Haha. I'm use to having a beta reader or something. I should be updating _Playing Doctor_ but I'm trying to get the entire beta reader situation done first. So it's your lucky day that I'm writing this chapter! (: Thank you for everyone who reviewed. **Sorry for my story updating being all off. But I'll try updating a lot of stories during my next break. I'm just trying to distract myself from all the drama. Plus my birthday is Monday so :/ It's not like I don't want to age or anything haha I'm just usually alone I guess. Well I'm going to stop rambling now. Keep on voting and giving me ideas! I'm glad all of you like it! :D**

_Why am I doing this to myself?_

_Setting myself up for failure_

_But maybe this is different._

_Maybe I'll succeed this time…_

By: Me

_Previously: I always knew I had a crush on her. I mean who wouldn't? She's so cute with her long chocolaty brown hair and her warm brown eyes that remind me of hot chocolate. Wait! Did I just think that? Jeez I'm turning into a wimp. _

_I hear the front door open and realized I've been thinking for two hours. Time sure does fly when you're high! I look in the mirror making sure I look fine and run down the stairs to see what we're having for dinner. My mom is the best cook ever! At least in my book._

**JPOV:**

I woke the next day, excited and sad. I couldn't wait to see Bella but today is Friday so she won't be tutoring me and I won't see her until Monday. How would she react at school? Would it go back to normal? Like she's not even my tutor? Ugh this is so confusing. I need someone to talk to… I can't talk to Rose or Alice. They'll take it too far. Maybe my mom… I'll figure it out this weekend.

I came down the stair half an hour later. I guess I was more excited to see Bella than I thought. Maybe it's because I know that I'll be hanging out with her. I don't know but I like this feeling. I hope it never goes away. Although it does make me feel like a teenage girl.

"Jasper? You're around a lot faster than normal." My mom says as I walk in the kitchen.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just excited about the weekend or something." I smile widely.

She turns around and studies me. I can see the wheels in her head turning. "What's going on, son? You better not say no because I know there's something going on!" Darn it…

"Well there's this girl…" My voice fades off.

My mother's eyes brighten. "Ooh do I know her?"

"You might. Her name's Bella Swan."

"Wait Chief Swan's kid?"

"Yes now if you don't mind I'll continue…" She nods. "Well she's going to be my tutor. I've always had a little crush on her but never really spoke to her. She has long brown wavy hair. She's the smartest person I know. She has a 4.9 G.P.A. She moved here earlier this year. But she's just so great!" I sigh happily as I lean against the counter.

"Oh! My little baby boy is in love! She better not distract you with your studies." She says the last part sternly.

"Mom I'm not in love." I shake my head. I barely know anything about her.

"Well you're almost in love. I can tell. She's seems perfect! When do I get to meet her!"

"Meet who?" I hear my father say. He's stricter than my mother. He has the same build as me but he has dirty blond hair. My mother has really blond hair. I guess my hair is like honey because of the mix. People say I'm the mix of both of them. They're perfect for each other though. We're one of the richest families in Forks because my mom owns a lot of businesses. If he paid for college than I could go to any of my choice but he wants me to work for it.

"The girl our son has a crush on." My mom says, smiling brightly at me. I blush and look down. When did I start to blush?

"She better not get in the way of your studies." He gives me his stern look.

"Yes, sir. Nothing is really going on with us though. She's just going to be my tutor for math."

"Oh? So she must be smart. What's her name?"

"Bella Swan." I whisper.

"Oh! She has the highest G.P.A. at your school. The highest your school has ever seen. I like her already!" His posture relaxes as he gives my mom a kiss on the chick. My mom puts my breakfast on the table. I start to dig in. This conversation is getting awkward. "So answer your mom's conversation. When do we get to meet her?"

"Um… well she's tutoring me every Monday and Wednesday and every other Friday. After the first week, the teacher said we could find somewhere else to study."

"How about next Monday you guys can come and study here? I'll take the day off."

"Dad you don't ha-" He cut me off.

"I want to. Plus they don't need me at work." I nod. I hope this week goes by slow.

"Well I should get going." I put my dishes away and wave at them. I grab my backpack real fast as I run to my motorcycle. It's actually sunny for once.

I finally arrive at school and realize I'm still early. How far ahead was I for my schedule? Oh well. There's only a few cars in the parking lot… including Bella's! I look around frantically, trying to find her. I finally find her sitting on a picnic bench reading. She looks extra beautiful in the sunlight. Her hair glistening in the sun, I even think I see some red in her hair. I can just imagine us in a few years on a beach with the sun shining on her like the Angel she is.

I walk slowly to her. It felt like I was being pulled towards her. I couldn't stop myself. I looked down at her, admiring her beauty. After a couple of minutes, she looks up at me shocked that someone is in front of her. I said the first thing that came into my mind. "Your hair has red in it in the sunlight." Really? Is that all I could think of? She looks at me confused and touches her hair. "It's very beautiful." Before I could stop myself, my hand reaches out and touches the tips of her hair. She looks down and blushes. She probably thinks I'm a freak. I quickly pull my hand back and put it in my pocket. "Well… I'll see you in first hour." I quickly turn around and notice my friends are here. Thank god.

"Jasper?" I hear a soft voice say behind me. I turn quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the compliment." She blushes slightly again. I nod and smile widely at her before I turn around to go to my waiting friends.

**I was going to write Bella's point of view but I should be going to bed so give me any ideas or anything. I hope you liked it. Thank you all for reading. You guys are AMAZING more amazing than people at my school… I'm still going through A LOT so sorry for any delays. Give me any ideas! Gracias! (:**


	3. editing

So I was reading through my stories and I've decided that I'm going to edit them. I don't know which story I am going to start with but once I'm done, I'll delete this author's note. I'll still work on upcoming chapters so no worries. I just thought I'd tell you guys. **I am going to set up a new poll so if you have voted you can vote again and I'm going to go off of those votes for updating. Continue to vote! Thank you all and review my stories please! (: You guys are all wonderful! Peace out!**

**~bitascull**


	4. Make a move or no?

I'm updating! Yay! This is number one on the new poll. I already revised _The New Kids_ but I won't be putting up the revised better chapters until I know more people have seen the authors note. I don't really think I need to revise this one but I'll still go through. **I decided to go with** **krazykat144**** and do this chapter in Bella's point of view of what happened in chapter 2 and the end of chapter 1. So thank you for the idea! Please feel free to review. Thank you all (:**

_My heart say yes_

_My mind says no _

_My gut says run._

_What do I say?_

_I say go with the flow._

By: Me

_Previously (from chapter 1): Jasper and I both walked out of the classroom. "I'll see you Monday, Bella." Jasper says as I walk away. I wave at him and see his friends coming towards him. Outside I felt my phone vibrate. I grab it out of my front pocket and sighed. I don't want to deal with him right now. I pressed reject and watched as Jacob's name disappeared off the screen._

**BPOV:**

Once I got home, I ran upstairs to my room. I needed to do my homework but first I have to have an important conversation. I go to my laptop praying that my best friend in Phoenix is online. She's the best. I trust her more than anyone else. Some people mistake us as a twin and she could be if she wasn't a couple of months older. We have the same brown hair but hers is more shiny and beautiful. She's crazy but rude to people she doesn't trust. I call her Andy. Yes! She's online! Sweet.

_Hey!_ I type.

Hey girly girl. She writes back a minute later.

_Not much. I need advice. Do you have time?_

Always for you (: What's up?

_Well I have to tutor this guy and I've always had a crush on him but I don't know if I should try anything or what…_

You know what I always say. A girl doesn't need a guy to survive.

_Ya I know. I just like him. I just don't know if I should just wait for him or ignore him or what…? Ugh I miss the good days when we didn't have to worry about all this._

Oh gotcha. Well I think you should let him make the first move and if he talks to you first outside of tutoring then try something. He obviously isn't embarrassed to talk to you. Before you make any move though, see how he acts around you. If he smiles at you and compliments you a lot then I'm pretty sure he likes you too. What's he like anyway? Is he dumb?

_Alright. Thanks for the advice! You're a life saver, Andy. He's not dumb. His parents are just really strict. He has all A's except in math. That's why I'm tutoring him. He's gorgeous. You have no idea! He has honey colored hair and the brightest blue eyes ever and he DRIVES a motorcycle! _

He sounds sweet! You have to send me a picture of him whenever you can.  She types back.

We talked a little more catching up. I've missed her so much. She seriously is my bestest friend in the whole entire would. I don't know what I would be like without her!

When we finally said goodbye I decided to do some of my homework before I had to cook dinner. I only had English. I usually didn't have much homework. I knew most of the stuff so I could do it during study hall/ the class I have with Jasper… No Bella don't start thinking of him right now. You have to cook dinner.

Once the fried fish and mash potatoes were done, my dad came through the door. He took off his jacket and his gun holster. He sat down at the head of the table and dug in. I'm use to this. He works a 12 hour shift and has a 30 minute break if he is lucky. I would do the exact same thing if I was him.

"How was school?" He finally asks after a couple of minutes.

"The usual." I shrug. "My math teacher asked me to tutor someone in my class so I'm going to be busy a couple of days a week."

"Oh? Who are you tutoring?" He takes another bite. He always tried small talk with me.

"Jasper Whitlock." I say hesitantly.

"Whitlock? His parents are great. A bit strict though. Their son is supposed to have good grades. Almost as good as your grades." He smiles slightly. "How bad is he doing?"

"Think the teacher said he had a B. I don't know how I'm supposed to help him." I shrug.

"What days do you tutor him?"

"Monday and Wednesday. Also every other Friday."

"Sounds fun! I'll understand if you don't want to cook those days. It'll be very tiring." I nod my head while I get up and wash my dishes. I kiss Charlie on the cheek and run upstairs to my room.

I woke up the next morning excited for some reason. Maybe I couldn't wait to see Jasper… No why would I be? Ugh! I'm still in denial. I shake my head and get up to get around. I put on black skinny jeans and a light blue shirt. I slip on my converse before I run downstairs to grab something to eat.

After eating a granola bar I ran upstairs to get my stuff. I knew I was going to be early. But what else can I do? I don't take showers in the morning because I take forever. I usually take them at night. I jumped into my car and it slowly jumped to life.

There were only a couple of cars when I got to school. I got out and walked over to a picnic bench to read the story I just started reading. I guess I was to into the book to know I someone was standing in front of me. I looked up to see Jasper looking at me with something in his eyes. Admiration? I don't know.

"Your hair has red in it in the sunlight." I look at him confused and touched my hair. "It's very beautiful." His hand reaches out slowly and touches the tips of my hair. All I can do was blush and look down. He quickly pulls his hand back and put it in his pants pocket. "Well… I'll see you in first hour." He turns around but not before I see a hurt look on his face.

"Jasper?" I say quietly. He turns back towards me quickly.

"Yeah?" He says with hope in his eyes.

"Thanks for the compliment." I can feel more blush form on my cheeks. He nods and smiles widely at me. He goes back toward his friends and I just look down. I am definitely going to make a move sooner or later. I smile to myself before I start reading my book again.

**There ya go! What did you think of Bella's Point of View? I think she's a little braver in this remake. This story is way different from my original one! By the way I keep on forgetting but I made a facebook for my stories. Just look for me under Bita Scull. Once I remember that I have it I will put up sneak peaks of some stories and you can give me ideas or whatever on it. Thank you all. Review please! (:**


	5. Jasper

Here is an update! Don't forget to vote for the poll. Some of my stories haven't gotten any votes and I know a lot of people read those stories so… I hope you guys like this story better than the original. Please review. **I will delete the author notes once everything gets better and I edit some of my stories. I just want people to read it first. Please read my other stories too when you have time. Keep an open mind! Please don't give up on me. Everyone should know how it is being in school and drama and having a hard time but no one actually knows… Hope you guys like it! Although this chapter will be going really fast and be a wee bit boring. Sorry.**

_Look around _

_And what do you see?_

_No one._

_No one is here for you_

_But there is someone here_

_They're in your heart._

By: Me

_Previously:_

"_Your hair has red in it in the sunlight." I look at him confused and touched my hair. "It's very beautiful." His hand reaches out slowly and touches the tips of my hair. All I can do was blush and look down. He quickly pulls his hand back and put it in his pants pocket. "Well… I'll see you in first hour." He turns around but not before I see a hurt look on his face. _

"_Jasper?" I say quietly. He turns back towards me quickly._

"_Yeah?" He says with hope in his eyes. _

"_Thanks for the compliment." I can feel more blush form on my cheeks. He nods and smiles widely at me. He goes back toward his friends and I just look down. I am definitely going to make a move sooner or later. I smile to myself before I start reading my book again._

**BPOV:**

I decided to head to class once more people showed up. No one was in the room when I arrived which isn't a surprise. We still had fifteen minutes before the warning bell rings. I like being early so I can have some peace and quiet. I started reading my story once again waiting for people to arrive.

"Bella?" I jumped; surprised that someone was in the room with me. I looked over to see Jasper smiling at me. "Sorry." He chuckles.

"It's alright. I just didn't know you were here." I blush and look down. "What're you doing here so early?"

He looks confused. "The warning bell rung already…" What? I must've been more into the book than I thought. "Can I sit by you?" I nod, still confused.

The rest of English went by super fast. Jasper introduced me to his friend Emmett on the way to history. I never knew he was so funny. He always seemed so intimidating. All three of us were partners for history. I was kind of glad since Jasper was so passionate about history. His face lights up when he talks about it. It's one of the most amazing things ever. I separated from them going to third period. Choir is one of my favorite classes. I love singing but I don't think I'm very good.

"Class I have an announcement!" My choir teacher yells, excitedly. "We are going to do a musical! We haven't decided what musical it will be but the auditions our in two weeks. It is a requirement. Instead of having a final this will be your final score. The musical will be in July. I know a lot of people go on vacation but we will work everything out." Sweet! The rest of the class period we talked about the musical. I couldn't wait! I doubt I won't make it but still!

After choir I went to Art and sat next to Jasper. He turned towards me and smiled. We did portraits of the person next to us. The picture of Jasper didn't do him justice but he loved it. He begged me to give it to him once I got it back. Jasper's picture of me actually made me look beautiful. I was jealous of his talent.

We separated when it was lunch time. I think we were both a little reluctant to do so or maybe that was my imagination. Once we did though I went straight to my locker to put everything away. Usually I go to the library but today I felt like being sociable. I grabbed all my afternoon books and went off to the cafeteria. I walked through the door and looked around. Angela. Sweet.

Angela is one of the few people that I talk to. She's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet. She and her boyfriend, Ben, are so adorable together. I sat right next to her and smiled. She smiled, excitedly at me. Okay then…

"You have to catch up with me!" I look over at her confused. "With you and Jasper! I saw you guys talking this morning. It was über adorable!" Ben sat next to her, shaking his head.

"Um… nothing? I'm just tutoring him. He was just saying hi." I shrugged. She looked unconvinced but let it drop. I don't remember the last time I had so much fun. The bell rung and I waved bye to Angela and Ben while I walked to my Biology class. I sat down in my seat next to Edward Mason, Jasper's friend.

"Hey, so you're tutoring Jasper than?" He said in a velvety voice.

I looked over at him, stunned. "Um… Yeah. It seems like it's going to be kind of fun, ya know? I just don't really like school stuff." I laughed a little bit.

He chuckled. "Yeah I know how that feels but I'm sure it'll be great." He gives me this look. What does that mean? Does he know something I don't? I don't know but I do know that he is right. It will be great. I can't wait for Monday.

**I know this is super boring and I'm sorry. I'm having a bit of writer's block so please give me ideas! Pretty please! Don't forget to Review and Vote on the poll. **I keep on forgetting about this but I have a facebook for my fanfiction stories. Look up Bita Scull. I'll post sneak peaks once I get everything under control. If you have any problems please tell me.** Thank you all for reading and sorry about the shortness :/ Bye 3**


	6. Communication problems

I've decided to update whatever stories I want but I'm still using the poll at times so still vote (: I'm hoping I can update more! Cross your fingers. Happy late new year! :D I created a facebook for my stories and I will be putting sneak peaks up. Look for Bita Scull **This chapter is a little sketchy and it skips around the day…. Kind of. It switches point of views a lot too. Sorry… I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please give me any ideas! 3 Sorry it's been late. I wanted to make it extra long. **

_Nothing makes sense_

_Happiness doesn't last_

_Not in reality _

_But in my dreams it does._

_Previously: I looked over at him, stunned. "Um… Yeah. It seems like it's going to be kind of fun, ya know? I just don't really like school stuff." I laughed a little bit. _

_He chuckled. "Yeah I know how that feels but I'm sure it'll be great." He gives me this look. What does that mean? Does he know something I don't? I don't know but I do know that he is right. It will be great. I can't wait for Monday._

**BPOV:**

I walked into gym and almost groaned. Lauren was standing near the girls' locker room, glaring at me. What is her problem? I try passing her but she blocks my way. I sigh, annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from Jasper! He's mine and you know it." She sneers at me.

"I've never even seen you guys together and I'm not even trying to get him." That wasn't really a lie. I'm just waiting for him to make the move.

"Uh-huh. I don't believe you! I saw you guys this morning. You were all over him!" I shake my head and push past her. I got changed as quickly as possible and walked into the gym. I hate gym. I'm the clumsiest person in the whole world.

"Class we're playing volleyball today. Get in your teams from last week." The gym teacher shouts.

I sighed as I got ready to serve the ball. Did I mention I hate gym? I was about to throw the ball up when I heard an annoying laugh. I looked over to see Lauren laughing like she just saw the funniest thing. What is up with her?

"Don't worry guys. It's just the big fat loser." She says in a mocking voice. Before I could register what I was doing I hit the ball straight towards her. The ball hit her straight in the nose. She fell down on the ground, screaming. It was silent for a minute before the whole class broke into laughter.

The teacher hurriedly ran over to her after he realized she was actually hurt. He helped her to the nurse while she clutched her nose. We sat there the rest of class, not doing anything. I couldn't believe I did that! It was pretty awesome. At least I didn't get in trouble.

I walked into math and saw Jasper sitting in his seat. Right when I walked in he sat straight up in his seat with a worried look on his face. I walked over to my seat looking at him confused. What is up with him?

"Are you okay?" He says quickly.

"Yeah… Why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard there was an incident in gym and I knew you had gym…" His voice trailed off and a slight pink covered his cheek. Was he blushing? Awe he's so cute.

"Yeah…" I chuckled nervously. "I 'accidentally' hit Lauren in the face with the volleyball." I ducked my head, hoping to hide the blush.

"Really?" I nod. "I would have loved to see that! How hurt was she?"

"I think I messed up her nose. I still can't believe I actually hit her. I'm not very good at aim but she just made me so mad." I growled a little bit.

"How did she make you mad?" He asked, concerned.

"She said something to me and tried making me stop doing something… and she called me a name." I said trying to be as vague as possible.

"Oh… Well I'm glad you're okay. I thought you got hurt or something." He glances away from me but not before I saw this pained look on his face.

Before I could stop myself, my hand reached out and touched his arm. He looks at me surprised. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it but thanks for your concern." I smile sweetly at him. He looks at me for a minute before he smiles a heart-stopping smile. I quickly remove my hand and blush. What is he doing to me?

**JPOV:**

I glance over to the angel sitting next to me. God she's so beautiful. No one could compete with her prettiness. I sigh happily. She glances over at me and I quickly glance away, hoping I'm not blushing. I'm just so glad she is alright. I heard there was an accident in gym and I knew she had gym. Edward told me… God I'm turning into a girl _and_ stalker…

The teacher dismissed the class to do the next section in our book. The class barely started before he told us to just work and ask for help if needed. He must not be feeling well or something. I shrugged and went to grab my book from my bag. I groaned a little. Crap! I forgot my book…

"What's wrong?" I heard a soft voice say. I glanced over to Bella and sighed.

"I forgot my book at home." I mumbled. This is just great.

"Oh… We can share my book. It can be an early start for tutoring." She smiled shyly at me.

"Okay!" I say excitedly. I pull my desk so it's touching hers, while she puts the book in the middle of us. We smile at each other before we start working, quietly. Twenty minutes later we heard the door fly open. Everyone looks at the door, startled. Lauren walks in with a big bandage on her nose. The whole classroom was silent for a moment until everyone burst into laughter.

"Everyone quiet down, please." Mr. Wills said as sternly as he can without laughing. Lauren huffs and walks to her sit. Before she sits down she glares at Bella and then turns to me and smiles sweetly. I shudder and start working on the last problem.

Ten minutes later and I was still working on it. I just don't get it. How the hell are you supposed to find the inverse of equations? I sighed, frustrated. From the corner of my eye, I see Bella put the book she had down.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I just don't get this!"

She glances over at my work and sigh. "It's simple. You have to replace the y with the x in the equation. Then you solve and the do the order of operations backwards." She went ahead and showed me how to do it. When the bell rang, I had a feeling that I was going to be a master in math because of Bella.

Bella and I walked out of the classroom together. Bella reluctantly waved bye to me as my friends arrived. I sighed sadly before turning towards my friends. They all have the same knowing smile. I shake my head and start to walk to my motorcycle.

"Jasper before you go can I ask you a question?" Alice asks sweetly. Uh-oh, this can't be good.

"What?" I say hesitantly.

"Well I was thinking about having one of my famous sleepovers and thinking maybe I should invite Bella. Can I?" She begs. Spend the night with my Bella? Hell ya!

"Sure Alice but don't force her to come. Do it the weekend after next, okay?" She nods. "Great! I'll talk to you guys later."

I got home and quickly ran upstairs. I was so happy that's the weekend but I am going to miss Bella so much… What does this girl do to me? She's turning me into a wimp… but she's totally worth it. I jump onto my bed and smile widely. I might spend the whole weekend with Bella! I can't wait.

I grab my stash from underwear drawer and find out I only have a few more bowls left. I come to a conclusion. After I smoke all of this I will stop. I don't want Bella to not want me because of this. I need to stop anyway.

I start a bowl while thanking study hall and my teachers for giving me no homework. I sigh as calmness overtakes me. I smile, goofily as Bella comes back to mind. God she's amazing…

**BPOV:**

I walk into the house and decided to clean. I need a distraction from one person. Jasper Whitlock. He won't leave my mind. There's just something about him that just makes me want to never leave him. I just want to ask him if he likes me. I just want to know if he feels the same way. Maybe this tutoring thing will help me decide. I hope so…

Monday morning:

I stepped out of my truck with as much determination I could muster up. This weekend gave me time to think. I'm going to try to get Jasper to like me. I want him to want me too. I want him to actually know me.

I glanced over at the place where Jasper and his friend's hang out before school to see Alice waving her arm around crazily. I looked over at her, confused until I realized she wanted me to go over there. I hesitantly walked over there.

"Bella! I'm so glad I get to talk to you before school! I was afraid I had to track you down." I nodded my head slowly. "I'm going to throw one of my famous sleepovers next weekend and I wanted to invite you. It's going to be all of us here and it would be really awesome if you could come! So will you? Please. Please!" I stared at her in shock. Does she ever take a breath while talking? I mean jeez…

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Um… sure Alice. I'd love to go. So what happens at these famous sleepovers?"

The next thing I knew I was getting a bear hug from Alice. "I'm so happy you said yes! This is going to be the coolest one! It usually lasts all weekend until Sunday afternoon. We usually sleep in my basement. I have tons of games down there. We usually play games and then do a little karaoke. Everyone has to do it so be prepared! Then we play truth or dare to the Extreme! It's always amazing! Finally we watch a movie and then eventually fall asleep. The next morning we have a big breakfast and then we go shopping or the guys do whatever they want. Rose and I usually have the guys carry our bags. Next weekend they're coming with us. We usually have our own bag boy. You can have Jasper." She smiles wider. "Then we usually go with the flow after we get back around the afternoon. It's super fun!"

"Um… wow. That sounds really exciting. I can't wait!" She grins at me as the bell rings. Alice Cullen is one energizer bunny…

**JPOV:**

I smile to myself as I see Bella all frazzled because of Alice. I can't believe I get a weekend with her. It's like a dream come true. I'll make sure she's mine by the end of the weekend. Maybe I'll ask my mom or Alice or Rose to help me come up with a plan…

"C'mon Bella. Let's go to English." I smile, lazily at her. She blushes slightly before blushing. I chuckle lowly and wave to my friends. I put my arm around her to lead her to class. Everyone of course stared at us. I looked down to see Bella blushing and looking down. Maybe she's embarrassed to be with me. I quickly remove my arm from around her shoulders. Maybe she doesn't like me like that… I sigh sadly. From the corner of my eye, I see Bella glance at me curiously. I refused to meet her eyes.

I quietly sat in the seat next to Bella's. I couldn't believe I actually thought Bella liked me like that. I don't know why I gave my self false hope. Maybe it's because I never had a person love me. I just want someone to love… Maybe I'll just start distancing myself. I mean we're only supposed to be tutor and tutee. Nothing else.

The rest of the class period I barely even glanced at her. What's the point? I'll just get distracted by her beauty. Plus it'll hurt me more, knowing I'll never be able to call her mine. I just have to have a professional relationship with her. Yeah that's how it'll be… Crap! She'll be at the sleepover next weekend. Maybe things will be different then… Oh who am I kidding?

**BPOV:**

I sighed as I glanced at Jasper. I have no idea what was wrong with him. Everything was fine until suddenly he dropped his arm from my shoulder. Oh his arm… I loved how it felt to around me. I felt safe and loved. I just wanted to stay in his arm and never leave. I've never felt this way. I've never had a boyfriend. Maybe that's why he's acting so weird. He realized I'm too inexperienced…

I jump as the bell rings. Jasper quietly puts his stuff in his backpack. Is he going to walk with me? I hesitantly stand up and wait for him. Jasper looks up and gives me a forced smile. Okay then… Emmett meets us in the hallway and looks at me confused. I glance back at Jasper and shrug. I have no idea what's wrong with him.

The walk to History was awkward. Emmett tried to get Jasper to talk but all he would do was just stare ahead. By the time we got to class, it was eerily quiet. Emmett had Jasper behind so they could talk. When I looked in the hallway, I saw Jasper and Emmett having a mini argument. I wonder what that is about… Who knew my life could change so quickly? Just last weekend I was a loner and Jasper didn't even know I existed. Now here I sit, worried about Jasper. What the hell?

Emmett and Jasper came in and gave me a forced smile. Now what? I feel like I'm missing something… Oh well… I sigh for the millionth time in an hour. I can't wait until this day is over. Crap! I have to tutor him after school today. I totally forgot. I bite my lip to hold back a groan. It's going to be even more awkward now. Just flippin' great!

The rest of History passed in a blur. After History, I quickly got my stuff together and walked to choir alone. If he doesn't want to be friends then we won't be. I walked into choir and could tell something was off. Everyone seemed so excited.

"Hey Ang, what's going on?" I ask to my friend.

"The musical is Grease! The whole school gets to audition but it is still required for everyone in this choir to try out. It's just so exciting!" I smiled at her. It does seem pretty exciting but it's not like I would get to be in the musical. "The musical will be performed in front of the whole school on the first day! Along with a couple of other days."

"That's awesome!"

The rest of choir was filled with talk about the musical. Everyone seemed super excited about it. By the time I got to Art, I forgot about my problem with Jasper until I saw him. I quietly sat down in my seat next to him. I was trying not to talk to him. If he doesn't want to be my friend then I won't be. From the corner of my eye I could see him glance at me.

The rest of the period was filled with quietness as we drew whatever we want. The rest of the day passed quickly. I went to the library at lunch. Edward didn't try to talk to me in Biology. Lauren wasn't in gym because of some doctor appointment. Thank god. I walked as slowly as I can to math. I don't want to see Jasper at the moment. I just want to know what is wrong with him.

I sighed as I slip in my seat next to Jasper. Jasper smiled another fake smile at me quickly before looking down at what he was doing. Maybe he was just having a bad day… I hope. Halfway through class the door opened. Lauren walked in with a huge bandage over her nose. Everyone in the class started laughing. Lauren huffed and handed her pass to the teacher. She glared at me before sitting down in her seat. Apparently she's still mad at me for ruining her nose job. At least she can get a new one.

At the end of class, I turned towards Jasper only to see Lauren sitting on his desk. Damn that girl moves fast. What the hell does she want? I can feel myself get jealous. Why am I so jealous? Jasper isn't mine. I don't even think he wants to me. I sigh and start putting some of the stuff I don't need in my backpack.

"Jasper!" Lauren she says in her naval voice. "I had fun last night! Want to have a repeat tonight? We can go to my place. No one will be home until tomorrow." She smiles like she's constipated. Is she trying to be seductive? Oh well that doesn't matter… He'll go with her. Every guy does.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Laura? I was at home all day yesterday with my parents. And I would not want to go to your house even if zombies were trying to eat me and your house was the safe house. Have a nice life."

"My name is Lauren! Don't lie! We were together all night. You touched me everywhere. I moaned your name. Don't you remember?" She screeches.

"That's disgusting. I was with my parents all day. Maybe you're thinking of a different guy. Goodbye." She stands there for a minute before huffing and walking out of the classroom. "Can you believe her? Does she want me to throw up? She's a nutcase!" Jasper says to me.

I giggle still unnerved. I don't know why I'm jealous. Obviously nothing happened but I still feel hurt. Jasper looks at me, confused. "Are you okay? You do know that nothing happened with us last night, right? She was just saying that to make you jealous."

She was trying to make me jealous? She's the one with all the guys. I'm just plain jane. "Trying to make me jealous? Why?"

"Well she's jealous of you. It's obvious." Jasper says in a calm voice.

"Jealous of me? Why?" I ask, confused

"Why wouldn't she be? If you still don't know why by the time of the sleepover then I will tell you. I promise." I nod slowly. "Ready, tutor?" He winks at me. This is going to be a long hour and a half.

"Wow, thanks so much for helping me!" Jasper exclaims. "You're so good at making me understand how to do this. I'm pretty good at math but I've been slacking lately." He smiles at me. I wonder what made him change. He was acting so strange earlier…

"You're welcome. It's not very difficult at all." I reply.

**JPOV:**

I smiled at the angel sitting next to me. I've decided to not hide my feelings. I just couldn't. I need to make sure she absolutely doesn't like me. If she doesn't then I will leave her alone. It hurts too much to stay away from her anyway. I didn't realize how dumb I was to push her away until lunch.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the cafeteria, glancing at the doors now and then. I was waiting for Bella to arrive. I was going to distance myself from her but that doesn't mean I couldn't watch her from the distance. Right? _

"_Jasper!" Alice screams._

"_Huh?" I reply._

"_Emmett told me what you told him before History. What are you thinking? You can't do that to Bella. I know for a fact that she likes you more than a friend. Don't worry about it. Now stop looking at the door with such a glum look on your face! Bella went to the library. I saw her."_

_I looked at Alice for a minute before shaking my head. Of course she is right. She always is. Maybe I'm just scared of feeling the way I am. This feeling is so new to me. She is right though. I will ask Bella at the sleepover how she feels about me. If she doesn't return the feelings then I will leave her alone. _

_~End~_

"Jazzy?" I hear a soft voice say.

"Huh?" I blink and look at my angel once again. Her eyes are full of concern.

"I tried getting your attention but you weren't responding. I got worried." I could see blush forming on her cheeks. Can she get anymore adorable?

"Sorry. I just dozed off." I chuckle. "Wait, did you just call me jazzy?"

More blush form on her cheeks. "Uh yeah. Sorry. I didn't mean to…" She looks down.

"Hey." I lift her chin up. "Don't be. No one has called me that before. I was just a little surprised. I like it when you call me that." I smile as I hear her breath catch. "Can I give you a nickname too?" She looked at me, confused before nodding. "Great! Um… how about Bellsy?" She giggles and nods. "Awesome, Bellsy! Can I walk you to your truck?"

"Of course." We both put our stuff away and start walking towards the parking lot.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to ask you if it's okay that we go to my house next week for tutoring?" I say it hesitantly. I'm scared she's going to turn me down. I don't want her to reject me.

"That sounds fine to me." She blushes and looks down. "Cab u ask you a question?" She asks hesitantly.

"Of course. You can ask me anything you want." I didn't realize how true that was until it left my mouth.

"Ok… um… so do you actually smoke pot?" She looks down to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah I do. But I've been meaning to change that. I've gotten some new… motivation and decided that I might quit. You don't want me smoking do you?"

"I don't know how I feel about it. I wouldn't want you to quit just because I wanted that." She whispers, still looking down.

I lift her chin up so she's looking me in the eye. "I wouldn't care if you wanted me to quit because I would. Just for you." I lean in closer to her so my lips are three inches from hers. Her breath catches as she stares at me with wide eyes. I stare into her eyes trying to figure out what to do.

I want to wait and make sure she feels the same way. I don't want our first kiss to be in front of our school. I want it to be romantic and meaningful. On the other hand, she's too damn irresistible with those pouty lips and her smooth skin. It's so hard for me not to touch her skin.

Bella sighs as I cradle her face. I look deep into her eyes to make sure there is no fear or regret. I want to make sure she won't regret what will happen. Seeing nothing wrong, I lean forward slowly until my forehead is up against hers. Her breath fans across my face and I breathe in deeply. I lean forward even more but before I could feel her lips on my own I hear a throat being cleared. I jumped back and looked at the cause. Just great.

**I know it's a cliffhanger but I don't know who it should be. Lauren? Mike? A teacher? Charlie? Whooooo? Haha. Please let me know! :D Anywhoooo. I hope you guys like it. Sorry it's so late but I tried making it long. It's not that long but… it's the best I can do for now. Maybe one day I will be able to write a really long chapter. The next story to be update might be Private School but we'll see. Haha. **_So add me on facebook: Bita Scull._ 'Kay? Thanks for reading (: 3

~bitascull


	7. READ! IMPORTANT Rewritting:

I AM SO SORRY! My flash drive erased all the stories plus I moved schools and life has been so hectic. I did not forget about you guys! I'm going to take down all the stories so I can redo all of them once I get all of them copied. Tell me which one you would like to see rewritten first. There is a poll on my profile. I will start as soon as I can! I am so sorry once again. Find me on facebook. Bita Scull, my profile picture is a dog. You can give suggestions and once things calm down there will be sneak peaks! Don't give up on me please(: Best wishes and thank you for sticking with me(:


End file.
